1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window/door system having an easily changeable structure and more particularly, to a window/door system having an easily changeable structure, which is nice in appearance, prevents any accident when going in/out, and is easily changeable in structure from a slidable window/door to a fixed window/door, vice versa (from a fixed window/door to a slidable window/door) by a very simple change.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a window and door system (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘window/door’) installed in a building essentially includes a window, a door, a window/door frame in which the widow and door are installed, which is slidable to an opened/closed position (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘slidable window/door’). The window/door needs to be weatherproof which means it must be highly resistant to an outside weather, durable and have great mechanical properties to bear the weight of the glass.
These days, windows and doors are required to provide quality and functionality. Many different windows and doors have been developed, including a sliding window/door system in a living room, a lift sliding window system widely used for a relatively large window in a balcony, and a security window/door system having a security function.
A window/door frame of a conventional window/door system includes rail grooves receiving a slidable window/door to be opened or closed in a sliding motion. The rail grooves may obstruct or may be dangerous when people walk over the rail grooves. In the window/door frame used in a veranda, dust or any other foreign materials easily collect in the rail grooves and it is not easy to clean such dirty from the rail grooves. Also, when a draft or rainwater easily comes around the window/door frame used in the veranda and the rail grooves, air tightness and drainage are greatly reduced.
Further, in the conventional window/door system, the shape of the window/door frame is changed in line with a function of a window/door to be installed. When a window/door to be installed in the window/door frame is movable to enable opening/closing by a sliding motion, the window/door frame is provided with rails inside. When a window/door to be installed in the window/door frame is fixed, the window/door frame is provided with a proper structure inside, to secure the fixed window/door against moving.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the structure of the window/door frame has to be changed based on a kind or function of a window/door installed in the conventional window/door system. Once the fixed window/door has been installed in the conventional window/door frame, it is impossible to open/close the fixed window/door or to fix the slidable window/door unless the entire window/door frame is replaced.
Another problem of the conventional window/door system exists in the structure of the striker. Generally, in a window/door system with a locking system, the striker protrudes inside the window/door frame, a lock is installed in a side facing the slidable window/door, to be attached to/detached from the striker, and a handle is installed in the front side of the slidable window/door to attach/detach the lock to/from the striker by operating the lock.
The striker of the conventional window/door system furthermore protrudes towards the glass rather than the rail end of the window/door frame. So, when a viewer sees the window/door from the inside, the viewer can see the striker protruding toward the glass. This deteriorates the appearance of the window/door system.
In addition, since the striker of the conventional door system furthermore protrudes towards the glass rather than the rail end of the door frame, when the door is used in a living room or veranda, the striker many cause an accident that people is hit by the striker when passing through the door.